Kiss
by Baka DimDim
Summary: First Kiss? Kenapa banyak yang beranggapan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kisah percintaan? Ada yang bilang 'First Kiss' berpengaruh dalam kisah percintaanmu/Kisah Hinata mendapatkan first kissnya/AU/ Special For NHFD#7/
_First Kiss? Kenapa banyak yang beranggapan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kisah percintaan? Ada yang bilang 'First Kiss' berpengaruh dalam kisah percintaanmu. Seperti itu juga kalimat yang pernah ku dengar dari sahabatku – Haruno Sakura -._

 _Sahabatku sudah mendapatkannya dari kekasihnya yang berwajah datar yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan aku? Hah~ entahlah, sepanjang hidupku aku berpacaran baru seminggu ini..._

 _Sebelumnya perkenalkan, Aku Hyuga Hinata 19 tahun. Saat ini aku menuntut ilmu di Senju University fakultas sastra, lebih tepatnya aku jurusan sastra Jepang. Senju University adalah universitas dengan peraturan ketat dengan peringkat 2 perguruan tinggi favorit di Konoha._

 _Aku adalah anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara. Ayahku bernama Hyuga Hiashi, ibuku bernama Hyuga Hikari dan adikku bernama Hyuga Hanabi._

 _Statusku kini bukan jomblo atau single atau jones. Jones? Kini sebutan itu sudah tidak berlaku padaku semenjak seminggu yang lalu._

 _Kekasihku bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang aku kagumi semenjak sekolah pertama dan berlanjut menjadi laki-laki yang aku cintai pada awal masuk sekolah menengah atas._

 _Naruto-kun adalah laki-laki penuh semangat, bersikap dewasa, berkulit tan eksotis, rambut pirang yang mencolok, mata beriris sapphire sebiru lautan, bentuk tubuh yang tercetak indah mirip aktor Hollywood. Pokoknya ia laki-laki yang keren dan 'Uhum' sexy._

 _Aku sering mengingat sewaktu kami pergi kepantai Suna bersama teman-teman untuk reuni sekolah menengah pertama seminggu yang lalu dan melihatnya tampil 'topless' ~uuoowwhh~ aku bisa pastikan bila aku bercermin pasti wajahku sudah sewarna kepiting rebus saat ini. Sekarang ia adalah mahasiswa Konoha University, perguruan tinggi yang menempati peringkat pertama universitas favorit. Aku sedikit heran, harus aku akui kekasihku tidak bisa dibilang pintar (bodoh) tetapi ia bisa mendapatkan tempat di Konoha University demi bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke sahabat sekaligus saingannya sejak taman kanak-kanak yang juga kekasih sahabatku._

 _Ah~ aku sampai lupa mendeskripsikan diriku._

 _Aku memiliki ciri fisik surai panjang berwarna indigo sepinggang, kulit putih yang sahabatku bilang bagaikan porselen aku sedikit heran kenapa kulitku di bagaikan bahan utama dari WC, washtafel dan berbagai yang sering kita jumpai dalam toilet kamar mandi, lalu dua bola mata beriris amethyst. Banyak yang bilang aku ini cantik namun tak sedikit yang bilang aku ini aneh, gagapan, pemurung dan sombong. Ayolah, aku hanyalah gadis pemalu yang tidak pandai bergaul._

 _Kembali ketopik awal. First Kiss?_

 _First Kiss?_

 _Hah~ inilah kisahku…_

.

..

…

 ** _Kiss_**

 _Disclaimer :_ _ **Masashi Khisimoto**_

 _Story :_ _ **Baka DimDim**_

 _Rate :_ _ **T (Teen)**_

 _Warn. :_ _ **AU, OOC, GaJe, No EYD, Typo(maybe), Ide Pasaran, Judul**_

 ** _Special for NHFD#7_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

Hinata berjalan sedikit menunduk menuju pintu gerbang universitasnya untuk menunggu sang kekasih yang mengajaknya kencan setelah perkuliahan hari ini selesai.

 ** _"First kiss sangat berpengaruh dengan kisah percintaanmu."_**

Hinata teringat apa yang pernah sahabatnya ucapkan. Kali ini ia bertekad hari ini, dalam kencan ini atau setelah kencan ini, Naruto akan menjadi _first_ _kiss_ nya.

 _'Ganbatte Hinata!'_

…

 ** _Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_**

 _Smartphoneku bergetar bahwa ada pesan masuk. Aku segera mengambil smartphoneku dari dalam tas kecil yang ku gunakan lalu segera membaca pesan._

 _'Naruto-kun'_

 _"Hime, tidak lupa dengan kencan kita? Aku sudah sampai."_

 _Aku segera membalas pesan dari kekasihku._

 _"Aku tidak lupa Naruto-kun. Aku segera kesana."_

 _'Ternyata Naruto-kun lebih dulu sampai.'_

 _…_

Hinata sudah berada di tempat dimana sang kekasih menunggunya. Ia melihat kekasihnya yang duduk menyamping diatas sebuah motor sport berwarna biru sambil melampirkan sebuah jaket hitam dibahu kanan lalu tangan kanan yang memegangi jaketnya dan tatapannya yang mengarah kearah jalanan dimana banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. Ia merona melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang super keren.

Ia melihat sang kekasih mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam bertuliskan sebuah nama group band _rock_ terkenal Jepang. Celana jeans biru panjang model slim fit dan sepatu Converse All Star Ox Leather warna putih.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya menuju suara yang memanggilnya. Naruto sempat terdiam sesaat melihat penampilan Hinata yang casual namun terlihat manis. Terlihat Hinata dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru bertuliskan nama anime favoritnya – ** _Naruko Shippuden_** \- yang agak mencetak bentuk tubuhnya. Hinata mengenakan celana ¾ berwarna biru dengan bagian ujungnya digulung sedikit. Lalu sebuah flat shoes berwarna putih bertali dan yang terakhir sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru. Terlihat _childish_ namun sangat menggemaskan. Hinata terlihat seperti seorang siswi sekolah pertama yang baru saja lulus.

"Hime… kenapa tidak mengenakan jaket? Kau tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini?"

"Go-gomen, aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Hinata sedikit menunduk.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia berdiri dari motor sportnya lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Naruto melampirkan jaketnya di bahu Hinata.

"Pakailah. Di bulan april ini suhu bisa menjadi sangat dingin." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo, kita tidak mungkin melewati kencan pertama kita di bulan april kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Dengan wajah merona karena sikap lembut Naruto, Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu memakai jaket yang dilampirkan kekasihnya dibahunya.

Naruto memberikan helm yang akan dikenakan Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dan langsung memakainya dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan Naruto yang juga memakai helmnya.

Naruto segera menaiki motor sportnya.

"Ayo, naik."

"Uhm."

Hinata telah menaiki motor sport Naruto. Dengan kaku Hinata mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan atmosfer gugup Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik helm full facenya.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menariknya sehingga tubuh Hinata lebih menempel dengan punggungnya.

 _'Damn!'_ Umpat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang empuk pada punggungnya.

"J-jangan ragu. Peluk saja. Aku ini kekasihmu Hime." Ucap Naruto sedikit bergetar.

 _'Sial, sifat mesumku kambuh.'_

"Uhm."

 _'Ganbatte Hinata. Hari ini Naruto-kun akan menjadi first kissmu.'_

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Ucap Naruto semangat dan mulai melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

…

…

 **Konoha Land**

Sebuah taman hiburan yang di penuhi dengan wahana menarik, dari wahana menegangkan, wahana extreme, wahana khusus anak-anak, hingga wahana romantis yang sering di kunjungi oleh banyak pasangan kekasih.

Sesampainya disana mereka segera menuju wahana-wahana yang menarik bagi mereka. Bagi Hinata tentu wahana romantis menjadi sasaran Hinata untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai _first kiss_ nya.

"Hime, sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya.

Hinata merona melihat senyuman Naruto. Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka kini berada di _food court_ terkenal dengan ayam gorengnya, sebuah _food court_ yang sering terpampang dimana-mana dengan ember bertuliskan KFC atau juga ember bergambarkan wajah. _Kakashi Fried Chicken._

Terlihat mereka makan dengan suasana _lovey-dovey_ diantara mereka. Duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi Hinata berada di sebelah kiri Naruto. Tangan kiri Naruto meligkari pinggang Hinata. Sesekali dengan wajah merona Hinata memberikan suapan kepada Naruto begitu pun sebaliknya.

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang mereka pergi mencari wahana menarik dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Hmm. Untuk wahana pertama Hime yang pilih. Hime mau naik apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm." Hinata bergumam sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di bawa bibir bawahnya. Terlihat lucu dimata Naruto.

"Bianglala!" Ucap Hinata dengan semangat.

 _'Di sana tertutup mungkin Naruto-kun akan menciumku.'_

" _Yosha._ Bianglala, Biangkeladi, Biangkerok, Bianggula, Bianges dan Biang lainnya. Tunggu kami!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Hinata hanya sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang kumat namun tetap menawan di hati dan pikirannya.

…

Setelah mengantri, kini mereka sudah berada didalam bianglala. Duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan kiri Naruto yang melingkari pinggang Hinata.

Bianglala mulai bergerak, semakin tinggi dan tinggi.

 _'Kapan Naruto-kun menciumku?'_

Hinata terlihat gelisah. Naruto menyadari tingkah Hinata berbeda seperti ada maksud namun karena tidak tahu ia memutuskan bertanya.

Naruto melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan menatap Hinata.

"Ada apa Hime?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ano... umm… etoo…"

"Ada apa Hime?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Umm… Uuuuu…" Dengan wajah merona hebat dan kedua mata tertutup Hinata memajukan (memonyongkan) bibirnya kearah Naruto.

"Ah… bibirmu ada sedikit saus. Jadi kau ingin aku yang membersihkannya. _Hime_ ku ini manja." Ucap Naruto lalu mengusap sedikit saus dibibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

 _'Tidak peka!'_

"Nah, sudah bersih." Ucap Naruto lalu mencubit kedua pipi gembil Hinata.

"A-a-aarigato." Ucap Hinata sedikit frustasi dengan sikap Naruto saat ini.

…

Mereka sudah mencoba berbegai wahana. Hinata juga sudah memberikan berbagai kode agar Naruto menciumnya. Seperti memajukan bibirnya di dalam bianglala, mendekatkan wajahnya saat mereka menaiki wahana sungai cinta. Menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan jarinya saat di tempat yang agak sepi. Namun usaha Hinata memberikan kode tidak tersambut baik oleh Naruto.

 _'Tidak peka!'_

 _…_

 _'Naruto-kun hiks-hiks-hiks Naruto-kun no baka. Tidak peka. Apa Naruto-kun belum pernah berciuman?'_

 _Sekarang aku dan Naruto-kun sedang berjalan menuju parkiran dimana Naruto-kun memakirkan motor sportnya. Aku hanya diam saja (ngambek) berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan._

 _'Baiklah sesampainya dirumah aku akan melakukan usaha terakhir.'_

 _…_

 _…_

Mereka kini sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang bertuliskan _kanji_ Hyuga di depannya.

"Terima kasih Hime, untuk hari ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Uhm." Hinata bergumam kecil dan mengangguk.

"Masuklah. Aku akan segera pulang bila Hime sudah masuk."

"I-iya, Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm?" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata kembali gelisah.

"Uuuuu…" Dengan wajah merona dan kedua mata tertutup Hinata kembali memajukan (memonyongkan) bibirnya kearah Naruto.

 _'Heh. Ini yang kedua kali.'_

 **Chup~**

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Hinata membulatkan matanya merasakan kecupan bibir kekasihnya pada bibirnya.

Naruto melepaskan kecupan 3 detik itu.

"Hime harus jujur. Kenapa Hime minta dicium?" Tanya Naruto sambil menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 **BLUSH**

"A-ano… A-a-a-ano… ummm…"

"Jawab saja Hime." Ucap Naruto. Pandangannya lembut melihat kearah Hinata. Memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan pada hati Hinata.

"Umm… a-ano _first k-kiss."_ Ucap Hinata pelan namun masih bisa di dengan Naruto.

"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Sambil merona dengan hebat Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Apa Hime pernah mendengar kalau ciuman pertama berpengaruh dengan kisah percintaan?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang polos dan menggemaskan.

"Hime cinta padaku?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Hime nyaman bersamaku?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Apa Hime selalu ingin bersamaku?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Hime mau melakukan _'itu'_ bersamaku?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"EHH!?"

 **BLUSH**

"Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa lepas lalu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Bukan ciuman yang mempengaruhi kisah percintaan kita Hime. Tapi jika Hime terus merasakan apa yang Hime anggukan sebagai jawab pertanyaanku maka itulah yang menjadi pengaruh dari kisa percintaan kita yang akan terus bertahan meski banyak halangan di saat mendatang."

"Hime, aku mencintaimu. Aku nyaman bersamamu. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu."

Naruto sedikit memberi jeda.

" _I want to be with you now and forever. Until the day I die."_

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Kedua matanya terasa menghangat karena mendengar ucapan Naruto dan mendengar degub jantung Naruto yang berdebar cukup cepat.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLA… lama tidak berupdate. Ada yang nungguin saya? *gak ada cyin.**

 **Pertama kali ikut event seperti ini. Semoga cerita yang tidak jelas yang tiba2 terlintas di otak saya bisa menghibur dan meramaikan NHFD#7.**

 **Oya, untuk ff saya akan di update dalam waktu dekat bersama dengan cerita baru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OMAKE_**

 **Esok harinya.**

Di perpustakaan Senju University Hinata tengah membaca sebuah buku untuk menjadi referensinya dalam membuat sebuah tugas besar yang diberikan dosennya.

"Hinata. Apa kau tidak bosan membaca buku itu sebagai referensi tugas? Aku yakin kau pasti sudah bisa menceritakan isi buku itu dengan lancar." Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak bosan Sakura. Lagi pula buku ini bagus untuk menjadi referensi kita sebagai mahasiswi jurusan sastra." Ucap Hinata lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Sakura merasa bosan karena terabaikan oleh sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Sakura.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah mendapatkan _first kiss_ mu?" Tanya Sakura. Seketika wajah Hinata merona. Melihat rona itu Sakura tidak perlu jawaban lagi.

"Jadi sudah ya." Gumam Sakura sambil melihat Hinata. Hinata menutup bukunya lalu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ne, Hinata. Aku dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Apa kau penasaran siapa yang menjadi _first kiss_ Naruto?" Ucap Sakura.

 **.Deg.**

Seketika Hinata berdebar cepat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"SIAPA SAKURA!?" Tanya Hinata cukup keras mengejutkan semua orang yang berada disekitarnya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata lupa pada tempat ia berada.

Seketikan pandangan orang-orang yang berada di perpustakaan mengarah pada Hinata. Hinata langusng berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk.

" _Gomenasai._ " Ucap Hinata. Sakura terdiam menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak karena tingkah Hinata.

"Kau penasaran?" Tanya Sakura kembali setelah Hinata kembali duduk.

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah kemudian Hinata mengangguk.

"Dia…

.

.

.

Sasuke-kun."

Sedangkan Hinata terdiam, matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"NARUTO-KUN DAN SASUKE-KUN SEBELUMNYA PASANGAN GAY!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di lain tempat.**

 _"Hachih"_

 _"Hachih"_

"Teme, kenapa bersinmu berbarengan denganku?"

"Diamlah, Dobe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
